Esposados
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: Bella y Edward no se soportan, así que Alice cansada de sus constantes peleas decide obligarlos a pasar tiempo juntos de una forma... nada agradable... -¡Alice! ¡No puedes dejarme esposada a tu hermano por dos meses!- grité pero ella me ignoró. OOC. TH. Humor.
1. Prefacio

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

El resplandor del sol escocía en mi piel con su intensidad, pero de alguna manera, me parecía revitalizante, no lograba sentir el sofoco que evidentemente las personas a mí alrededor sí.

Caminaba hacia mi departamento, junto a mi mejor amiga Alice y su odioso —y egocéntrico— hermano Edward, al cual intentaba ignorar por mi bien mental. Nuestra relación era lo más parecido al vehemente odio que dos conocidos podrían experimentar. No iba a arruinar el primer día de mis vacaciones de verano peleando con él. Los planes para las próximas ocho semanas libres de exámenes, proyectos y lecturas —que parecían querer explotar mi cerebro—, se barajeaban en mi mente, cada una logrando una sensación de anhelo.

Amaba las vacaciones de verano.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que como de costumbre tropecé y caí al suelo.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

—Sí, gracias —susurré, incorporándome con su ayuda.

— ¿Cuál es la novedad? —La voz profunda de Edward me hizo apretar mis manos en puños—. Nunca puedes estar de pie más de cinco minutos, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado. —Una mirada desdeñosa en mi dirección me previno sus siguientes palabras—: Espero que la torpeza no sea contagiosa.

La sonrisa burlona en su rostro me hizo querer abofetearlo hasta hacerla desaparecer. Mandé al diablo todas mis ideas de ignorarlo. ¿Quién diablos creía que era? No podía hablarme de ese modo. Quizás Edward fuese la perfección para la región femenina británica, pero su actitud lanzaba su apariencia por la borda en cuanto abría la boca.

—Espero que la inactividad neuronal tampoco lo sea —contesté.

Mi placer aumentó cuando su sonrisa desapareció para ser remplazada por su rostro distorsionado por ira.

— ¡Si eres tan inteligente como dices al menos sabrías caminar! —gritó.

Los puños se cerraron a sus costados con fuerza, las venas en sus bíceps se hincharon y sus ojos me fulminaron con fuego abrasador.

— ¡Sé caminar, Cullen! —grité de regreso.

—Entonces demuéstralo, Swan —contestó—. ¿O acaso es que ser tan caprichosa, mimada y egocéntrica te hizo olvidar cómo caminar con tus propios pies?

— ¿Egocéntrica? —mi voz subió varias octavas—. No soy yo la que pasa horas frente al espejo; tampoco la que por no tener lo que quiere hace una rabieta como si tuviera cinco años.

— ¡Yo no hago eso! —contestó, su cuello tenso.

— ¡Cierren la maldita boca! —gritó Alice, interrumpiendo a Edward. Los dos nos volvimos a verla, ligeramente sorprendidos por su arrebato—. ¡Ustedes dos son probablemente las personas más jodidamente molestas que conozco! —continuó, mientras se acercaba a nosotros ya que, mientras discutíamos, habíamos acortado la distancia inconscientemente—. Pero yo tengo la solución —dijo, con una sonrisa, ¡diablos! Eso no podía ser nada bueno, y después, sin previo aviso estaba esposada mi mano izquierda junto con la mano derecha de Edward—, los quiero, pero deben aprender a tolerarse y poder permanecer media hora sin ofenderse. Y no se preocupen, si los voy a liberar —ambos dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio y ella sonrió maliciosamente—. Me voy de vacaciones a Hawái con Jasper esta noche, regresaremos hasta el final del verano. Cuando regresemos, los voy a liberar —nos besó la mejilla con entusiasmo—. ¡Qué tengan unas lindas vacaciones! —dijo antes de salir corriendo, dejándonos en shock y esposados en medio de la calle atestada de personas que ocasionalmente se detenían a mirarnos.

Un hombre nos lanzó unos centavos mientras aplaudía. Al parecer habíamos logrado hacer un _fantástico _acto.

¡Oh, Dios! Mi cerebro colapsó cuando hizo _click_. ¡Tengo que compartir mis vacaciones con Edward —egocéntrico, arrogante, odioso, insoportable— Cullen! ¡Estoy esposada con Edward y debo convivir con él dos meses! Sin poder sospesarlo bajé mi vista hacia nuestras manos, en donde esas asquerosas esposas nos mantenían unidos, ¡maldición! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía estar con Edward dos meses, pensé con horror.

* * *

><p>¡Iniciamos el beteo de este fic! A las que ya lo leyeron: cambiaré unas cuantas cosas... será mínimo el cambio, pero si quieren leerlo para recordar la trama está muy bien. A las que probablemente estén iniciando la lectura de <em>Esposados<em>: Ojalá les guste el fic.

Agradecimiento especial a mi beta: Jo. Que hace un gran trabajo como siempre.

Gracias por todos sus reviews tan hermosos.

Los ama...

Alessa*~


	2. ¡Mi departamento! ¡No, el mío!

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¡Mi departamento! ¡No, el mío!<strong>

¿Acaso Alice me odiaba?

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

¡Ella sabe cuánto odio a su hermano!

¡Dios! Incluso solía ir a quejarme con ella cada vez que Cullen hacía algo estúpido.

¿Cómo puede hacerme esto y poder dormir por las noches?

Edward me matará en dos meses, quien sabe lo que me haga, aunque claro, no es que yo me vaya a quedar atrás; tal vez sería divertido molestar a Edward, pero se supone que pasaría las vacaciones con mi guapísimo novio Jacob. ¡Uh! Me había olvidado de Jacob, pero aún tenía tiempo, dijo que él terminaba sus clases dentro de un mes, en un mes podría buscar alguna forma de arrastrar a Alice hasta aquí para que me libere. Es suficiente tiempo, ¿no?

_Acéptalo, estás atrapada, no hay nada que puedas hacer_.

No, me contradije, debe haber alguna forma de liberarme del Señor Soy-Lo-Mejor-Del-Mundo.

_¡Pues, si en verdad quieres liberarte, corre a tu departamento y llama a Alice al celular antes de que se vaya en el avión!_ Me gritó esa molesta conciencia, aunque tenía razón.

Me comencé a mover con rapidez a mi departamento, hasta que sentí un tirón de mi mano izquierda, logrando que impactara con el cuerpo de Edward.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé, había olvidado que estaba esposada. Genial.

—Muévete —dijo, el idiota insensible, rápidamente empujando mi cuerpo con brusquedad.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! Debes ayudarme, no aventarme —grité, enojada.

—Suerte con eso —replicó con sarcasmo, una mirada irónica iluminando sus ojos—, ¿por qué te ayudaría a ti? —dijo, señalándome despectivamente, de una manera casi ofensiva.

— ¡Eres un jodido egocentrista! No entiendo qué es lo que las idiotas del instituto ven en ti.

— ¿Celosa?

— ¿En serio? ¿Piensas que pondré mis ojos sobre alguien que posiblemente logre contagiarme de herpes? —pregunté, viéndolo despectivamente y la ira flameo en su mirada.

—No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo. —Sí, se había enojado, al parecer había herido su gran ego, quizás de ese modo podría caber en una habitación.

— ¿Herí tu ego? —pregunté sonriendo inocentemente—. Pobrecito de ti.

Gruñó en respuesta y yo tuve que reprimir mi sonrisa de victoria. ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa Cullen! Y los marcadores:

Swan: 1 Cullen: 0

—En realidad no heriste mi ego —dijo, sonriendo—, es un alivio saber que te das cuenta que eres muy poca cosa para mí. —¡Ouch! Eso si había sido un golpe bajo, dañaría mi ego de por vida. Estuve por lanzarme encima de él, un golpe a su rostro no le haría mucho daño. _¡Contrólate! ¡Tienes que alcanzar a Alice o vas a tener que aguantarlo dos meses! _Gritó mi mente y yo solté un bufido de frustración, algo muy poco femenino.

Caminé, empujando a Edward por la espalda, pero no logré ni dos pasos cuando él se detuvo. ¡A este ritmo no iba a alcanzar a Alice! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Lloriqueé en mi mente.

— ¡Camina! —gruñí, intentando empujarlo, pero no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro.

— ¿Por qué te haría caso?

— ¡Porque debemos ir a mi departamento para llamar a Alice y obligarla a que nos libere antes de que se vaya por dos meses! —grité desesperada y él enarco una ceja.

— ¿Y porque no podemos ir a mí departamento?

—Porque quiero ir al mío —contesté, sacando mi lado testarudo a flote.

—Pues yo quiero ir al mío, y vamos a ir —dijo, levantándome y echándome a sus hombros como un saco de papas.

— ¡Bájame ahora, idiota!

El estúpido me ignoró y siguió caminando. Pero claro, yo no me iba a quedar así, de modo que cuando pasamos a un lado de un poste me aferré a él e inmediatamente Edward detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir. Se volvió confundido y me observó agarrada al poste, enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—No me vas a mover a tu antojo Cullen —contesté, sin soltarme.

—Muévete, no estoy para juegos.

—Y yo tampoco, vamos a ir a mí departamento.

—Vamos a ir al mío, supéralo y camina.

—No —dije, testarudamente.

—Pues yo digo que sí —sentí que me jalaba para separarme del poste y yo me aferré con más fuerza.

— ¡Suéltalo, ya! —gritó, enojado.

—No importa lo que hagas, no me soltaré hasta estar segura de me vamos a ir a mi departamento —dije con firmeza y él volvió a intentar separarme usando todas sus fuerzas, pero yo seguía pegada al poste sin la mínima intención de ceder.

_*Una hora más tarde* _

— ¡Está bien! Vamos a ir a tu departamento —dijo con frustración, no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

— ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? —pregunté con cautela.

— ¡Jodidamente! Si no te mueves voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para separarte de ese poste —dijo con voz amenazante y yo me estremecí.

—Está bien, pero vamos a ir a mi departamento —dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice y él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, algo raro en él, bueno, tal vez se había cansado de luchar conmigo.

Me separé del poste e inmediatamente sentí como me tomaba en brazos para lanzarme a sus hombros como lo hizo hace más de una hora, pero ahora alejándose todo lo posible de cualquier cosa de la que me pudiera sostener. Bufé. Había caído.

_Swan: 1 Cullen: 1_

Pero esto no se va a quedar así dijo mi maléfica conciencia y yo asentí con una sonrisa maligna dándole la razón.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas me bajó de su espalda sin ninguna delicadeza, provocando que terminara en el suelo, pero al parecer el estúpido no recordaba que seguíamos esposados porque mi mano jaló la suya y cayó a mi lado. Idiota. Me levanté del suelo con dificultad.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Ya perdimos mucho tiempo! ¡No puedo pasar dos meses contigo! Lo juro, Cullen, patearé tu jodido trasero tan malditamente si no logramos salir de esto.

—Sí, como si yo lo estuviera festejando —replicó con sarcasmo, pero se levantó del suelo con un movimiento rápido y ágil que me hizo querer tumbarlo de nuevo. Presumido.

Corrí a su teléfono y marqué el conocido número de mi traidora amiga, sonó dos veces y una voz conocida contesto.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡En que pensabas cuando me esposaste con tu hermano! —grité enfurecida.

— ¡Ah! Bella, te tardaste mucho en llamar —murmuró, pensativa. Casi pude imaginarla acariciando su barbilla en concentración.

— ¡Alice! ¡No me puedes dejar esposada a tu hermano por dos meses! —grité, pero ella me ignoró.

— ¡Bella! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! Voy a estar dos meses con Jazz en Hawái —chilló emocionada, su aguda voz casi rompiendo mis tímpanos.

— ¡No me estas escuchando! —grité, sentía mis fosas nasales ampliarse con mi rápida respiración—. ¡Quiero que vengas y nos quites estas malditas esposas, ahora!

—Me tengo que ir, ¡te quiero! —dijo rápidamente y cortó la llamada.

Me quedé observando el teléfono, fulminándolo con la mirada, ¡me había ignorado! Y después había cortado la llamada ignorándome por completo en todo momento además, tendría que estar con el estúpido, egocéntrico y niño mimado de Edward Cullen. Era definitivo, Alice Cullen, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Maldije bajo mi aliento. Mis manos hormigueaban por golpear algo.

Me senté en la cama y cerré mis manos en puños tratando de mitigar mi enojo, podía intentar convencer a Edward de viajar a Hawái y buscar a Alice, pero eso era casi imposible, nunca aceptaría hacerlo, ¿por qué? Simple, porque yo se lo pediría.

Parecía que el idiota todavía no se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema. Mis pensamientos inmediatamente fueron justificados por Edward, que permanecía a mi lado con el teléfono celular firmemente presionado contra su oído.

—No, cariño… no… —su expresión se ilumino con lujuria y casi devolví mi almuerzo—. ¿Así que estás enferma?... uh, ¿y en dónde te duele? —gimió— …estaré ahí para cuidar de ti… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Está bien… sí… estaré ahí —dijo al teléfono.

No era difícil deducir que estaba hablando con una de sus putas, ¿Con quién más si no? ¡Por Dios! Era Edward Cullen, el hombre más idiota que se creía la gran cosa y en verdad era una auténtica mierda, sonreí a mis pensamientos.

Después de esperar alrededor de treinta y cinco minutos cortó la llamada y me dirigió una mirada rara, ahora en que mierda me había metido ese idiota.

—Bella, cariño —comenzó, con voz empalagosamente dulce.

Hice un gesto de asco, sentí las arcadas comenzar.

—Ahórrate los cumplidos Cullen y dime qué quieres —le dije enojada, interrumpiéndolo.

—Nos vamos a un antro —me estudió con el ceño fruncido—. Cámbiate. Y hazlo rápido, no tengo tiempo para esto —ordenó con un movimiento de mano hacia mí.

Lo mire incrédula, ¿en verdad creía que me iba a ordenar y yo iba a obedecer como todas sus zorras?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me voy a mover de este lugar? —inquirí.

—Bueno, es una deducción —contestó con tono casual—. A menos que quieras que repita el viaje que tuvimos para llegar hasta aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra o te joderé por el resto de mi vida —le amenacé señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

—Eso depende de ti, linda —me miró lascivamente y sonrió—. Podría considerar darte una oportunidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice otra mueca al escucharlo llamarme de ese modo, ¡asco! Ya imagino a cuantas crédulas les habrá dicho eso.

Decidí hacerle todo más difícil y me negué a moverme de mi lugar, soltó un suspiro y me tomo en brazos para cargarme del mismo modo en que había hecho para traerme hasta aquí, no se imaginaba lo que le costaría esto.

Caminó hasta el elevador y estaba un chico muy guapo dentro, era rubio, de ojos azul brillante y una sonrisa coqueta, sonreí.

— ¡Ayuda! —grité—. ¡Me secuestran! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude! —decidí darle una oportunidad a las clases de teatro que Reneé me había obligado a tomar, fingiendo derramar lágrimas y casi desmallarme en los brazos de Edward.

Muy bien, tal vez le puse demasiada crema a mis tacos.

—Cállate —masculló Edward—. ¿Qué diablos haces?

—La venganza es dulce —susurré en su oído.

Me di cuenta que el chico rubio ya caminaba hasta nosotros sin que Edward se percatara de ello, me sonrió cuando paso a mi lado y se detuvo frente a Edward.

—Suéltala —dijo con voz fría.

Sus ojos preocupados fijos en mí, casi me hicieron arrepentirme. Edward se sorprendió y enojó por el tono de voz con el que le habló el chico guapo.

— ¿La conoces? Dame una buena razón por la que deba hacerlo —espetó.

El chico apretó los puños y se volvió a verme, lo mire suplicante y con los labios articulé un "_ayúdame"_. Se volvió enojado hacia Edward y le soltó un golpe en la cara que _definitivamente _no esperaba, pero unos segundos más tarde el chico rubio tenía un golpe en el ojo.

Edward aprovechó eso y me arrastro hasta el elevador, me preocupé por el chico momentáneamente pero cuando me volví a mirar a Edward y lo vi sobando su cara no pude evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada, eso lo enseñaría a no meterse conmigo.

_Swan: 2 Cullen: 1_

Edward me miró lanzándome dagas con los ojos, me habría matado si hubiera podido, estoy segura, pero se lo merecía, nunca debió de haberme tratado de ese modo.

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo, Cullen —dije con una mirada furiosa—, yo no soy el juguete de nadie.

Y con eso me silencié, ignorándolo lo mejor que pude.

Nos subimos a su Volvo plateado, pero… nos fue imposible ir en él, ya que Edward no podía manejar estando esposado conmigo. Terminamos en un taxi. Bufé. ¿Es que algo peor podría pasar? El tipo del taxi me lanzaba miradas lascivas, era asqueroso, ¡podría ser mi padre! Cuando aparcó frente al antro salí del auto arrastrando a Edward.

Observé el antro frente a mí, la pasaría bien hoy, estaba segura de eso, creo que estar aquí nos traería diversión. Conocía el lugar a la perfección, aquí veníamos Alice y yo cada semana y éramos conocidas por todos, no sería difícil entrar.

Me encaminé hacia la entrada, cuando sentí una presión en mi mano izquierda, al parecer nunca me iba a acostumbraría a estar esposada. Gruñí.

Me volví a ver a Edward enarcando una ceja.

— ¿No piensas entrar?

—Espero a alguien —respondió con indiferencia.

Suspiré, tendría que buscar alguien con quien entrar para poder divertirme, ya que si Edward tenía pareja, yo no me podría divertir molestándolo. Divisé un guapo chico rubio de ojos color gris que estaba buenísimo. Me miró y le sonreí sensualmente.

Se acercó a mi lado sonriendo. Bien, ya tenía con quien pasar la noche; recé porque no fuera uno de los chicos que les gustara follar en la pista de baile.

—Hola linda —me saludó, besando mi mejilla. Su lengua haciendo contacto ligeramente con mi piel. Excitante.

—Hola —saludé sonriendo.

— ¿Estás sola? Tal vez me podrías hacer el honor de acompañarme esta noche.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

— ¿No te importa que sea una cita doble? Vengo con… un amigo.

Su marida se dirigió a Edward que estaba a mi lado, después regresó en un minucioso escaneo que envió por mi cuerpo temblores de placer. Sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Para nada.

Comenzamos a hablar de idioteces sin sentido mientras esperábamos a la chica que estaría con Cullen esta noche, era un hombre divertido y sin duda, muy atractivo. Después de quince minutos se acercó una chica rubia con una blusa ajustada que parecía querer vomitar sus tetas y se lanzó a besar a Edward.

—Ella es Tanya —nos presentó Edward, acariciando la piel expuesta de la rubia.

—Soy Bella —la saludé con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Alex, mucho gusto —dijo Alex a mi lado, mirándola solo unos segundos antes de regresar su atención de a mí.

Sonreí más ampliamente por eso.

Entramos al antro juntos. Alex mantenía un brazo rodeando mi cintura y Tanya se colgaba del cuello de Edward, lamentablemente tendríamos que estar los cuatro juntos porque las tontas esposas nos obligaban a que fuera de ese modo. Edward nos ignoraba y se dedicaba a besar a Tanya, bueno, por mí mejor.

Para mi gran vergüenza Alex me preguntó porqué estábamos esposados Edward y yo, tuve que contarle toda la historia, cómo mi traicionera amiga me había hecho esto, por alguna razón el me daba confianza, se rió cuando escuchó la historia.

Platicamos mucho tiempo, definitivamente este chico me agradaba, si algún día terminaba con Jacob lo buscaría a él, la química sexual entre nosotros no hacía falta, casi parecía vibrar mi cuerpo con su cercanía. Tomé demasiado whisky y después del octavo vaso sentí que mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, así que solo me dejé llevar, esperaba no hacer ninguna tontería.

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo beteado. Iré publicando los capítulos beteados por semana. Gracias de nuevo por seguir aquí. Y gracias otra vez a Jo porque además de ser mi beta siempre me está escuchando cuando lo necesito.<p>

Un beso enorme a todas. Nos leemos la próxima semana...

Alessa*~


	3. Maldito alcohol

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Maldito alcohol <strong>

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza que me impedía abrir los ojos, con mucha dificultad logré abrirlos y la luz del día me impactó, obligándome a cerrarlos nuevamente. En un segundo intento los volví a abrir y reconocí el departamento de Edward al instante, ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

El molesto chillido de los pájaros hacía mi cabeza palpitar, ¿desde cuándo las malditas aves hacían sonidos tan fastidiosos? ¿No hablaban en los libros sobre lo hermosos que eran sus cantos por la mañana? Patrañas. Prefería correr el riesgo de decirle a Renée lo mucho que me desquiciaba su traje de baño con diamantina de colores que ella pensaba era _súper sexy_ a seguir escuchando aquellos chillidos.

Los recuerdos me atacaron de repente mientras intentaba hacer memoria…

.

— _¡Vamos Cullen! ¡Tenemos que divertirnos! —grité eufórica, sintiendo como el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en mi torrente sanguíneo._

_Un Edward igual o más ebrio que yo, me siguió y nos subimos a la barra de bebidas comenzando a bailar. Su cuerpo sudoroso me calentaba tanto que sentí la excitación comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo._

— _¡Eso es, nena! —gritó un chico._

_Me dejé llevar y comencé a hacer un striptease, obligando a Edward a hacer lo mismo, con los gritos de la multitud de fondo._

_Me despojé de mi blusa sin pudor alguno mientras gritaba y bailaba sensualmente para Edward —si es que al tambalearte mientras te desvestías se le podría llamar sensual—, el sostén de encaje que apenas cubría mis pechos quedó a la vista mientras virotes masculinos ahogaban la música. Me acerqué con lentitud a Edward y con movimientos deliberados desabroché su camisa, dejando su perfecto pecho al descubierto; los chillidos y silbidos aumentaron cuando Edward me tomó de la cintura acariciando mi espalda con movimientos excitantes, gemí y me restregué contra su erección larga y dura que sobresalía de sus jeans, logrando sacar un gruñido de su pecho. Tan bueno._

_Sonriendo me alejé de él para sacarme los jeans en un rápido movimiento y pude sentir como las miradas se posaban sobre mí, bailé al compás de la música sensualmente acariciando mis pezones erguidos sobre mi sujetador, los gemidos en mi boca comenzaron a salir con más intensidad._

_Sentí que me tomaban de la cintura y al volverme me encontré con un chico que me miraba con lujuria._

—_Suéltame —me quejé, ¿por qué ese chico detenía a mi sexy yo que después de tanto tiempo decidía salir a jugar? Pero estando tan borracha me fue imposible hacer algo._

—_Solo quiero jugar un poco, muñeca —rebatió, deslizando su mano por mis costados._

_Un puchero se deslizó en mis labios y sentí mis ojos aguarse. Yo quería ser sexy esta noche y este extraño me detenía. ¡Era tan injusto!_

—_No, no, aléjate de mí —chillé en medio de sollozos._

_Sin darme cuenta, el tipo estaba en el suelo y Edward estaba a mi lado protegiéndome de él…_

.

La cabeza me palpitó nuevamente cuando un pitido sonó fuera de la ventana del edificio de departamentos, y cerré los ojos intentando alejar el dolor, debía ser una broma, yo no había hecho eso, yo era incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿desnudarme en un antro público? ¿Porque quería ser sexy? Imposible. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo excitante, además de que Edward jamás me defendería. Definitivamente era completamente un sueño.

Me removí en el sillón, pero cuando mi espalda baja hizo contacto con el material de éste sentí un ardor que me obligo a retener un chillido, con cuidado lleve mi mano izquierda a ese sitio y sentí una venda cubriéndome, fruncí el ceño confundida…

.

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí?— inquirió un hombre alto de aspecto amedrentador._

_Observó la escena frente a sus ojos. Posando su mirada en el tipo tirado en el suelo, Edward borracho fulminándolo con la mirada y yo, semidesnuda frente a todos sin pudor alguno, después, al imaginarme como se debía de ver la escena, comencé a reírme como loca. ¡Mierda! El alcohol me afectaba demasiado._

_El hombre raro me dirigió una mirada de enojo y yo solo pude reír más fuerte, su cara era graciosa, algo que en definitiva no le agrado._

— _¡Largo de aquí ustedes tres! —Nos gritó encolerizado._

_Sin dejar de reírme me tambaleé mientras recogía mi ropa tirada por todos lados con Edward a mi lado protectoramente; me vestí y todos emitieron bufidos de desacuerdo._

_Sonreí._

— _¡Tranquilizaos, mis súbditos! —grité sobre la barra—. ¡Volveré con mucho más para ustedes!_

_Levanté las manos y me incliné haciendo una reverencia de despedida. Todos comenzaron a vitorear y silbar aplaudiéndome. Pero antes de poder decir algo más, el tipo nos sacó del antro, ¡vaya hombre más aburrido! Pensé._

.

Me horroricé ante ese recuerdo, no podía ser cierto, ¿en dónde estaba mi sentido común en ese momento? Me pregunté escandalizada, respiré y conté hasta cincuenta intentando tranquilizarme, ahora, a recordar… qué otras estupideces había hecho anoche.

.

_Una vez afuera del antro miré a mí alrededor buscando un poco de diversión, pero todo estaba cerrado, hasta que a la distancia divise algún local abierto, no pude ver que era, pero estaba abierto, con eso me bastaba._

— _¡Edward! —chillé, saltando alrededor de él como una maldita maniática._

— _¿Qué? —gruñó, intentando mirarme mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza._

_Me detuve frente a su rostro y al ver su mirada medio ida me di cuenta que tal y como yo suponía estaba tan ebrio que sonreí ampliamente._

— _¡Vamos allá! —dije saltando sobre él y señalando el letrero brillante con letras de neón._

_Sus manos se cerraron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura y siguió con la mirada el lugar que señalaba, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de enfocar la vista, pero después de unos minutos en los que le fue imposible se rindió y asintió con la cabeza. Murmurando que estaba de acuerdo._

_Grité emocionada y salté a mis pies jalándolo para que comenzara a caminar. Después de caminar unos cuantos metros me di cuenta de que era un local que ponía tatuajes, brinqué emocionada, ¡un tatuaje! Perfecto para cerrar esta noche con broche de oro._

—_Edward, pongámonos un tatuaje —le pedí._

_Su mirada se enfocó en el puchero que no había notado que había hecho y sus ojos se suavizaron con un brillo que mi cerebro abrumado no reconoció, se encogió de hombros accediendo sin darle importancia._

—_Hagamos un trato —dijo antes de que entráramos, tomándome del brazo para detenerme y casi cayendo sobre mi trasero._

_Uh, divertido._

_Lo miré expectante._

—_Yo escojo tu tatuaje y tú escoges el mío._

—_Hecho._

_Entramos al local, un chico nos recibió y nos mostró los diseños más populares de tatuajes. Todos eran muy lindos pero sinceramente, no encontré uno para Edward, así que al final escogí uno al azar sin darle importancia, del mismo modo que Edward hizo al escoger el mío._

.

.

Me maldije por tomar tanto. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando hice todo eso anoche? No era bueno tomar, mucho menos para mí que me dedicaba a hacer estupideces estando sobria, no quería ni pensar que tatuaje había escogido el idiota egocéntrico para mí.

¡Maldición! Esperaba que el tatuaje no fuera tan malo como lo imaginaba… ahora lo único que podía repetir en mi mente una y otra vez era: Maldito alcohol que jode las mentes inocentes.

Moví a Edward que estaba en el suelo para que despertara después de unos minutos en los que estuve procesando lo que hice la noche anterior, aún no podía creer que yo había sido capaz de hacer todo eso. Esto era tan jodidamente horrible, que rompería los huesos de Cullen si mi tatuaje era demasiado malo, ¡eso estaría en mi cuerpo adherido toda mi vida! Putamente perfecto.

—Cullen, despierta —dije moviéndolo.

—Déjame dormir —protestó dándose la vuelta.

Grave error. Al darse la vuelta mi mano que estaba esposada con la suya fue jalada hasta que me tiro al piso y termine sobre él, mi espalda baja ardió cuando me golpeé con la mesa de café y solté un grito de dolor que terminó por despertar al idiota.

— ¿Qué haces sobre mí? ¡Vete! —gritó con pánico, quitándome de encima tan desesperadamente que cualquiera pensaría que le contagiaría alguna enfermedad sólo con tocarlo.

Sonreí maliciosamente y lo golpeé con mi puño en las costillas, justo donde recordaba que le habían puesto su tatuaje, él soltó un grito y después me miró entrecerrando los ojos, sonreí más ampliamente.

—Nunca te metas conmigo —sacudí mi dedo índice frente a su rostro.

Nos levantamos y ambos nos dirigimos a su habitación en donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, al parecer Edward ya había recordado todo lo del tatuaje y él, al igual que yo, quería verlo.

Nos paramos frente al espejo y nos quitamos las vendas al mismo tiempo, mis ojos se agrandaron de horror al confirmar mis peores miedos y por el espejo me di cuenta que la expresión de Edward era la misma, eché un vistazo a su tatuaje y él hizo lo mismo, después los dos soltamos un grito de terror e incredulidad, no podía ser cierto.

Jadeé con fuerza y le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

— ¡Eres un idiota Cullen! —grité enfurecida.

Frente al espejo el reflejo de mi rostro estaba rojo a causa del enojo contenido, mi vista viajó una vez más a mi espalda baja que estaba marcada por un tonto, estúpido y feo tatuaje. _Propiedad de Edward Cullen._ ¡Santa mierda! Me sentía como un animal de granja, a los que marcan para saber que son suyos, las letras eran de un color azul oscuro y estaban refinadamente escritas con letra cursiva, adornadas con pequeñas flores de color rojo sangre. Habría sido un hermoso tatuaje si no estuvieran esas cuatro palabras.

Mi vida estaba arruinada. No podría subir de peso o cada vez que estuviera en la playa me confundirían con una vaca de granja.

—Idiota, estúpido, jodidamente... —llevaba dos horas despotricando contra Cullen mientras él me devolvía los insultos.

— ¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Tú me arrastraste hasta ese maldito local! —gritó encolerizado.

Y no era para menos.

Su tatuaje decía: _No tocar. Bella Swan estuvo aquí._ Escrito con letra pequeña y fina de color rojo sangre adornado por un pequeño corazón. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco, el saber que al menos él también sufría por el estúpido tatuaje. Jamás habría imaginado que esto le podría haber pasado, ¿quién lo pensaría? El mujeriego Edward Cullen con un cursi tatuaje.

—Tú aceptaste —le rebatí.

— ¿Acepté? ¡Estaba ebrio!

— ¡Yo también idiota! ¡Maldición! —grité.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —gritó, acercándose.

Parecía que de un momento a otro, ambos colapsaríamos a causa de todo el enojo que sentíamos. Quizás explotaríamos como ese capítulo en _Los padrinos mágicos_ en donde Timmy Turner explota a causa de una furia demasiado potente. _¡Cabum!_

— ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Es el infierno! No puedo vivir así...

Comencé a gritar sin prestar atención a lo que él decía, debía de liberar toda la tensión y el enojo de alguna forma, no quería terminar como Timmy; sin detener mis gritos tomé mi celular del suelo y marqué el número de Alice. La voy a matar, juro que lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Cómo te dices ser mi amiga? ¡Te odio! ¡No me dirijas la palabra nunca más! ¡Odio a tu egocéntrico hermano… y a ti por dejarme con él! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Eras mi amiga, no lo puedo creer! ¡Te cazaré y te descuartizaré, ni siquiera tus jodidos padres podrán reconocerte! —repentinamente el teléfono desapareció de mis manos.

— ¡Te odio Alice! —comenzó a gritar Edward al teléfono—. ¡Si no nos liberas te mataré! ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos! ¡Ni siquiera Jasper me podrá detener! ¡Un tatuaje! ¡Un jodido y maldito tatuaje! ¡Esa insignificancia va a acabar con mi imagen!

—Regrésame mi celular, Cullen —dije indignada.

Me ignoró y siguió amenazando a Alice gritándole al teléfono, ¿qué les pasaba a los Cullen que siempre me ignoraban?

Salté a su espalda sin pensármelo mucho e intenté quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

— ¡Maldita loca! ¿Qué haces?

—Dame el teléfono, Cullen.

— ¡Bájate! —gritó removiéndose, intentando quitarme de encima.

— ¡No!

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Me resbalé y caí al suelo con Edward sobre mí, ¡diablos! Sí que estaba pesado, sus brazos fuertes y su torso musculoso estaban lo suficientemente duros como para dejarme un moretón, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Edward estaba malditamente bueno, _basta de pensar estupideces_, me reprendí.

— ¡Me lastimas! ¡Fuera! —chillé, lanzando a Edward lejos de mí.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir cuando sólo teníamos dos días juntos? Voy a morir, voy a morir, me lamenté. No merecía esto, ¿o sí? ¡Oh, Dios! Necesitaba una larga y relajante ducha, me levanté dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo pero mis manos esposadas a las de Edward me lo impidieron.

—Necesito un baño.

Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, lo miré con curiosidad.

—Genial —masculló.

— ¡Cullen, quiero tomar un baño!

—Bien para ti, realmente lo necesitas.

Jalé su mano tomándolo desprevenido y logrando levantarlo, sonreí triunfante.

Caminé hasta el baño y me quité la ropa, esperaba ver pronto a Jake, en verdad lo extrañaba. ¿Por qué no lo había ido a visitar? Bufé, pude haber ido a visitarlo, bueno, podría darle una sorpresa. Eso le encantaría, apuesto a que sí, pero había un problema, algo por lo que no lo podía visitar ahora...

Escuché un carraspeó a mi lado y tuve la respuesta a mi pregunta, no podía visitarlo porque estaba esposada a Edward, suspiré. Al parecer nunca me acostumbraría, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Edward emitió un gemido por lo bajo y yo me volví a verlo sorprendida, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre y me miraba fijamente, tragué saliva y me miré, estaba desnuda, frente a Edward, ambos solos, ¡maldición!

Se acercó a mí, su mirada cálida hizo mis bragas humedecerse; lamí mis labios cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi brazo, me estremecí y él sonrió en respuesta, casi con orgullo. Sentí mis pezones comenzar a erguirse y presionar contra mi sostén. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado la tensión sexual entre nosotros? Me jaló para estrecharme entre sus brazos, mi respiración se entrecortó cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a mi trasero, le dio un apretón y yo no pude contener el gemido que brotó de mis labios, cuando su dedo siguió la abertura en él. Su larga erección presionó contra mis bragas mojadas, un empujón a través de la ropa y estaría dentro de mí.

Sentí mi sangre calentarse.

Su boca comenzó a atacar mi cuello en donde lamió después de morder, el dolor sordo en mi cuello me alertó del chupetón que probablemente tendría mañana, no me importó mucho en este momento. Mis manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y la desabroché con rapidez, rompiendo los botones cuando abrirlo se hizo demasiado tardado. Acaricié su pecho con mis manos, tal y como pensé, estaba esculturalmente duro y bien formado, probablemente fruto de las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio para mantener el ritmo como mariscal de campo en el instituto; deslicé mi lengua y él se estremeció, su mano izquierda apretó mi pecho, tirando ligeramente de mi pezón erecto. Solté un jadeo y aprovechó mi repentina distracción para acercar su boca comenzando a succionar con fuerza, sus dientes mordisquearon mi pezón, logrando que se endureciera más, si es que eso era posible.

Mis caderas se movieron con ansiedad, me restregué contra él. Me sentó en el borde de la bañera y comenzó a frotar su miembro aún cubierto por sus pantalones contra mi centro húmedo, lo quería dentro. Dirigí mis manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroché con impaciencia, mis pies lo deslizaron por sus piernas a la par de sus boxers mientras él continuaba besando, lamiendo mis pechos.

—Jodidamente deliciosa —inhaló.

Su boca subió hasta mi cuello y besó su longitud. Gimoteé.

Una vez que me deshice de sus pantalones comencé a frotar su miembro erecto contra mi centro, sentir su piel descubierta, con la delgada tela de mis bragas como única barrera era una sensación malditamente placentera.

—Ahora —rogué—. Tómame. Ahora.

El gruñido primitivo que surgió desde su pecho casi me hizo venirme. Introdujo su dedo en mi entrada resbaladiza, moviendo a un lado mis bragas, embestí contra él y gemí como gata en celo. Besó mi oreja y rió ligeramente por mi impaciencia, bajo y profundo. Muy sexy. Lamió mi excitación de su dedo, mirándome a los ojos.

—Dulce, dulce Bella.

Suspiré, pensé que podría hacer una piscina con la excitación entre mis piernas. Finalmente me tomó por las caderas, levantando mi pierna sobre su hombro con destreza. Su firme y grande pene se acomodó en la entrada de mi centro húmedo.

—Mmm... Jac…

Mi mente nublada me abofeteó, similar a las caricaturas, cuando el personaje es golpeado y ve estrellitas a su alrededor.

Él no era Jacob, era Edward, ¿qué estaba haciendo? estaba engañando a mi novio por un polvo de un rato, esto estaba mal. Muy mal. _Pero se siente tan bien. _Ni siquiera soportábamos vernos a la cara. _Sólo por una noche…_

—Detente, detente —mascullé.

Mi mente en disputa era suficiente para confundirme sin el sopor de la lujuria.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Detente. Esto… está mal.

Su mirada cambió en un parpadeo y rápidamente pasó de la excitación al enojo, la sombra de una tercera emoción cruzó tan rápido que no tuve la oportunidad de reconocerla… ¡genial! Como si necesitara que me odiara más.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo beteado arriba. Gracias por sus comentarios y a las nuevas lectoras por sus reviews. Jo, paciencia mujer ;)<p>

Los ama y regresa pronto con nuevo capítulo...

Alessa*~


	4. ¡No soy una jodida modelo porno!

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¡No soy una jodida modelo porno!<strong>

Caminé silenciosamente al lado de Edward.

Ni siquiera la calle atestada de gente a nuestro alrededor, riendo y hablando —ocasionalmente lanzándonos miradas de curiosidad y diversión—, lograban romper el incómodo silencio que nos rodeaba y se había formado desde el incidente en el baño. Había pasado una semana con un día y en ese jodido tiempo, Edward no me había dirigido ni una sola mirada. A pesar de estar al lado parecía que estábamos más lejos de lo que nunca habíamos estado.

Me sentía culpable y en cierto punto, lo extrañaba. Es decir, no nos llevábamos bien —nunca lo habíamos hecho—, pero era divertido pelear con él, prefería otra de sus estúpidas peleas en donde disputábamos por cada pequeña cosa que se nos presentaba, a que me ignorara como lo había hecho en este tiempo.

Pero no era mi culpa, ¿cierto? Yo no había sido la que había tenido un momento de hormonas revolucionadas, así que, ¿porque debía ser yo la que tenía que pedir disculpas? ¿_No tenías las hormonas revolucionadas? Quisiera saber lo que es para ti tenerlas revolucionadas entonces. _Gruñí. Quizás si tenía algo de culpa y si a eso sumaba nuestra disputa después del _incidente…_

_*Flashback*_

_Su mirada cambió en un parpadeo y rápidamente pasó de la excitación al enojo, la sombra de una tercera emoción cruzó tan rápido que no tuve la oportunidad de reconocerla… ¡genial! Como si necesitara que me odiara más._

_Se apartó con brusquedad y rapidez envidiables, repentinamente sin atisbo de excitación mientras yo aún jadeaba por aire. Aunque aún estaba cerca de mí, ya que las esposas no le permitían alejarse más, su mirada fría y enojada me hizo estremecer. _

— _¿Está mal? —gritó enojado—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora decides ser la niña correcta y con moral?_

_Sus palabras encendieron mi furia, siempre parecía saber presionar mis botones de la manera correcta, que me gritara y además, que insinuara que yo era una cualquiera sin moral ni ética, había logrado encolerizarme._

— _¿La niña correcta y con moral? —inquirí—. ¿Qué pasa contigo niño de papi? ¿Nunca te habían rechazado y por eso estás tan empeñado en terminar? Creo que aquí el único sin ética y moral eres tú._

_Su boca se abrió, sus ojos flamearon con furia y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza._

— _¡Yo no fui el que se quitó la ropa! —gritó._

_Me sonrojé furiosamente, está bien, él había ganado esta pelea por mucho; debo de tener muy presente que estoy esposada para evitar problemas como estos._

— _¡No recordaba que tú estabas aquí! ¡Jamás haría eso contigo aquí! —emití un profundo suspiro—. Debemos evitar las peleas al menos por estos dos meses —dije intentando sonar calmada y diplomática—, así que solo vamos a olvidar lo que pasó y vamos a seguir, te prometo que esto no se repetirá nunca más._

Me observó fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos minutos, su mirada intensa y examinante y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, finalmente aparto la mirada. Mis palabras, de alguna manera, parecieron ser las más inadecuadas cuando su mandíbula se tensó con más fuerza que antes.

—Bien —contestó secamente—. Eso… es perfecto.

Permaneció en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su desnudo pecho y la mirada fría, distante y enojada.

_*Fin flashback*_

La situación me exaltaba.

Así que había estado buscando alguna manera para liberarnos, mi mente maquinando distintas opciones hasta que se me ocurrió ir a una tienda en la que vendían material para policías, mi brillante plan tampoco pareció entusiasmar demasiado a Edward.

Ahora estábamos caminando hacia la dichosa tienda en busca de unas llaves para poder abrir las jodidas esposas y ser libres. Esperaba que funcionara, porque yo ya no podía soportar más seguir con esta situación, y el silencio de Edward solo lo empeoraba todo. Me sentía sorprendentemente culpable y no podía encontrar la razón, ¿tal vez de algún modo en verdad había enfadado a Edward esta vez? ¿Y si nunca más me perdonaba?

La tienda apareció en mi campo visual y casi me pareció el mismo paraíso, el solo pensar que en unos minutos más sería libre me hizo saltar de alegría. No más problemas ni culpas sin sentido.

Apresuré mi paso con Edward detrás.

Entramos al pequeño local llamado Bullet, en donde había todo tipo de accesorios especiales para policías o militares, esperaba que nos pudieran ayudar y no tuvieran alguna regla estúpida sobre solo vender a las personas que ejercieran esa profesión o que exigieran que tuviéramos un permiso, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que eso es lo que dirían. Era el momento de hacer uso de nuestra importancia en América del Norte.

Un hombre estaba parado detrás del mostrador con expresión aburrida; calculé que tendría más de treinta, su cabello café dorado y ojos azules lo hacían llamativo, atractivo. Habría sido todo un éxito con las chicas en la Universidad, probablemente.

Nos acercamos e inmediatamente levantó la vista. Nos miró curioso, apuesto a que se preguntaba qué era lo que hacíamos en un lugar como ese.

Nos estudió con la mirada, deteniéndose unos minutos en el casi extinto chupetón en mi cuello y cuando se posó en nuestras manos unidas por las esposas, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

Bufé.

—Bienvenidos a Bullet, en qué puedo ayudarlos —dijo con voz jovial.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, adiós a su apariencia agraciada, quería arrancarle los ojos.

—Buscamos llaves para esposas —dijo Edward con voz paciente.

—Vinieron al lugar correcto.

Su sonrisa burlona me estaba irritando, si no la borraba ya, me encargaría yo de hacerlo.

—Necesito ver las esposas para poder encontrar las posibles llaves que pueden abrirlas —instó.

Edward levantó nuestras manos, dejándolas a la vista del hombre. Examinó las esposas con el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa burlona se borró, sustituyéndose por una de admiración. ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunté entre curiosa e irritada.

—Hace años que no veía esposas como estas —mustió.

— ¿Eh? —preguntamos Edward y yo, confusos.

—Éstas son esposas muy antiguas, tenía entendido que solo existen dos pares, una está en un museo y la otra la venden a un alto precio. Debieron de costarles una fortuna —dijo sorprendido, su voz ascendió unas octavas por la excitación—. No podrán abrirlas ni romperlas, eso es lo que las hace especiales y de ahí su alto precio; son muy fuertes y resistentes, la única forma de que las abran es con las llaves originales, jamás lo conseguirán de otra forma.

¿Qué mierda había hecho Alice?

¿Había comprado una carísimas esposas solo para que no lográramos liberarnos? Está bien, tengo que aceptarlo, eso suena muy Alice.

Pero el problema era que eso extinguía todas mis posibilidades de ser libre y poder disfrutar del resto de mis vacaciones, lo peor era que ya no podía soportar pasar más tiempo al lado de Edward, no si él seguía ignorándome. Y las peleas entre nosotros lograrían que sufriera de una crisis nerviosa al final del verano.

La situación era realmente frustrante, ¿en qué diablos nos había metido Alice? ¿Y cuándo había comprado las esposas? Debe de haber pensado en hacernos esto desde hace tiempo, porque no creo que le haya sido fácil comprar estas antiguas y costosas esposas. ¿Lo había planeado? Jodidamente la mataría cuando la viera de nuevo.

Es una suerte que nuestras familias sean importantes y el dinero nos sobre, o si no, posiblemente Alice estaría en muchos problemas.

Bufé. Toda esta situación me sobrepasaba, era más de lo que yo podía soportar.

Levanté la mirada y por primera vez en una semana, mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward, que lucía torturado por la noticia e igual de irritado que yo. Sus ojos examinando los míos de igual manera. Me sentí herida. ¿Tan malo era estar conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera podía soportar el pasar las siete semanas que faltaban?

Estas semanas iban a ser realmente largas...

Mientras caminábamos de regreso al departamento —ya que no podíamos usar auto hasta poder quitarnos las esposas—, decidí intentar arreglar la situación con Edward. Si íbamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, al menos deberíamos de intentar llevarnos bien, ¿no?

—Mmm... Edward... yo...

— ¡Aquí están! —dijo una mujer mirándonos enfadada.

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos, ¿nos hablaba a nosotros?

—No intenten hacerse los inocentes, esta vez no les perdono que hayan llegado tarde —suspiró ruidosamente—. Más les vale que se les haya ocurrido una muy buena idea o los despediré inmediatamente, pueden hacer maravillas, pero su irresponsabilidad anula cualquier otro talento.

Nos miró y repentinamente su mirada viajó hasta las esposas que nos mantenían unidos. Su expresión se iluminó.

—Esposas... —murmuró pensativa— una muy buena idea. —Nos felicitó con una amplia sonrisa.

La miramos como si estuviera loca, lo que tal vez era cierto.

—Las fotografías serán un éxito, ¿qué revista porno había sacado eso antes? ¡Ninguna! Es muy original y sin duda muy excitante y erótico —exclamó maravillada—. ¡Corran, vayan a cambiarse!

Nos empujó dentro de un local sin dejarnos hablar.

_¿Revista porno?_ pensé escandalizada.

La mujer nos empujó hasta estar dentro de ese local.

Miré aterrorizada a Edward que parecía estar en estado de shock. ¿Cómo diablos nos habíamos metido en esto? Ahora debíamos encontrar una forma de escapar sin que la señora loca se diera cuenta.

— ¡Apresúrense! —ordenó.

Nos guío hasta un pequeño pasillo. Había muchas personas dentro del local.

Las paredes eran de un suave color canela y la iluminación demasiado chocante, era similar a la de los antros. Luces de neón y ropa de cuero brillaban por doquier. Mujeres y hombres con poca ropa desfilaban con naturalidad a nuestro alrededor. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Jamás había estado en una situación como esta. Caminamos por el pasillo, una chica rubia, demasiado hermosa y con cuerpo envidiable me guiñó el ojo cuando pasé a su lado.

Me estremecí e instintivamente me acerqué más a Edward, que miraba mi reacción divertido.

Un rubio se acercó a Edward. Tenía el cuerpo de un dios, sus pectorales se marcaban en su fina camisa y su rostro era digno de fotografiar.

—Nos vemos después, guapo —le susurró a Edward y depositó un papelito en su mano.

Después se alejó guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa jodidamente sexy.

El rostro de Edward no tenía precio, juro por mi perro que estaba a punto de gritar como niñita y salir corriendo. Comencé a reír y él me fulminó con la mirada. El karma es una perra.

Finalmente, la señora loca dejó de caminar y nos ordenó entrar a una habitación.

—Chicas los quiero listos en diez minutos —exigió y cerró la puerta.

Hasta entonces me di cuenta que adentro de la habitación había algunas mujeres, que para mi suerte estaban vestidas. Las paredes aquí eran de algún extraño color fluorescente que iluminaba nuestros rostros tenuemente.

Se acercaron a nosotros y comenzaron a despojarnos de nuestras ropas.

Golpeé a una chica que intentaba sacarme la ropa interior, me miró enojada, su mirada penetrante bien pudo haberme desangrado; intimidada me encogí y ella siguió con su trabajo.

Me sonrojé cuando estuve completamente desnuda frente a Edward y esas mujeres que ni siquiera conocía. Edward me miró, a pesar de la escasez de luz pude jurar que sus ojos se oscurecieron con la lujuria pintada en sus ojos.

Le propiné un manotazo.

—No empieces —mascullé enojada.

Intenté cubrirme tanto como pude, pero era imposible, ya que además de estar esposada era improbable el poder cubrirme completamente solo con las manos.

Una de las chicas se acercó y me extendió un conjunto.

Cuando lo miré estuve segura que por mi rostro pasaron mil colores. Un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje descansaba en mis manos. Era hermoso. Pero algo que yo jamás usaría. El color negro transparente le daba un aire sobrio, elegante y sensual a la ropa, si es que a esa mierda se le puede llamar ropa, ya que no cubría nada.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para ponérselo? —preguntó una de las chicas al ver que miraba fijamente el conjunto con miedo.

—Uh…—carraspeé—, no… no, está bien… lo haré sola.

Todos en la habitación me miraban expectantes, esperando que terminara de vestirme. Fulminé con la mirada a Edward que parecía casi entretenido con la situación.

Me sonrojé. ¿Es que no podía tener privacidad ni siquiera para vestirme?

—Umm… creen que… podrían… ¿dejarnos solos? —pregunté.

Para este momento pensé que mi cara nunca regresaría a su color natural.

Todas asintieron extrañadas por mi petición, ¡pero bueno! ¡Yo no era una modelo porno! Y estaba acostumbrada a vestirme en privado.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó Edward.

Una de las chicas se volvió y lo miró, esperando a que hablara. Su mirada lo recorrió con deseo antes de centrarse en su rostro.

—Yo… ¿y mi ropa? —preguntó Edward incómodo y sonrojado.

¿Edward sonrojado?

Debí de haber traído una cámara. Esto no era algo que se veía todos los días.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú no vas a usar ropa —dijo.

Y salió por la puerta.

Ambos estábamos en shock. ¡Diablos! ¡Maldito karma! ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

Repentinamente recordé que estaba desnuda al lado de Edward que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Me puse mi ropa rápidamente, no quería que sucediera el mismo incidente dos veces.

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia mí, después de soltar un suspiro apesadumbrado.

Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verme con ese conjunto. Sus ojos me recorrieron el cuerpo y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos se congeló, brillando como gemas. Me estremecí, cuando me di cuenta que su erección comenzaba a despertar.

¿Podía ser esto más incómodo?

— ¡Ya! ¡Está todo listo! ¡Salgan a tomarse las fotos! —gritó la mujer loca que nos había arrastrado hasta aquí.

Nos tomó de la mano y nos sacó de la habitación.

Por suerte Edward había logrado envolverse en una sábana antes.

Caminamos con la mirada de todos sobre nosotros. Nos llevaron a otra habitación. Estaba ambientada en lo que parecía ser un motel. La mesita de café, la cama con las sabanas revueltas y botellas de cerveza tiradas estratégicamente desordenadas sobre el piso… ropa estaba esparcida alrededor.

Un gran sillón de piel en medio.

La mujer me colocó unas medias de red y unas botas de tacón, todo negro. Me removí nerviosa. ¿En verdad íbamos a hacer esto?

— ¡Oh! ¡Olvidé traer lubricante! —dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mi boca se abrió.

_¿Lubricante?_

Es ahora o nunca. Miré a Edward que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo. Salimos de la habitación rápidamente.

El pasillo estaba lleno de personas.

Al parecer salir no iba a ser tan fácil como habíamos pensado. Una chica pelirroja, muy guapa, me miraba a la distancia. Desvié la mirada incómoda.

Edward notó mi incomodidad y me miró intentando descifrar el porqué. Cuando entendió que era por la chica que me lanzaba miradas lascivas a la distancia, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

Temblé al pensar en lo que se le había ocurrido.

Con decisión comenzó a caminar. Cuando entendí que era directamente hacia esa chica pelirroja intente detener sus pasos, pero el ignoró mis intentos y siguió caminando, arrastrándome con él.

—Por favor, Edward —supliqué en un susurro.

—Es la única forma de que podamos salir de aquí —masculló bajo su aliento, sólo para mí.

Solté un lastimero suspiro, en señal de rendición.

Nos detuvimos frente a la pelirroja que esbozó una sonrisa coqueta en mi dirección, me removí incómoda. Me balanceé sobre mis pies y miré un punto fijo sobre su hombro desnudo y pálido.

—Hola hermosa —dijo con voz ronca.

Intenté reprimir mi mirada de horror, pero bueno, yo no estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas me llamaran _"hermosa"_.

Edward me miró feo. Solté un suspiro y le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa de _"quiero sexo"_ a la chica frente a mí. En seguida sus ojos se iluminaron, lujuriosos.

—Escucha… hermosa —dije soltando con dificultad la última palabra—, estoy en un problema… necesito salir de aquí, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? Te recompensaré.

Imité la voz que usaban las chicas sexys los mejor que pude. Y creo que dio resultado ya que los labios carnosos de la pelirroja dibujaron una gran sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo recorriéndome con la mirada.

Me sentí como mercancía.

¡Ugh! _Todo sea por salir de aquí_, me dije mentalmente.

Caminó frente a nosotros indicándonos que la siguiéramos, contoneo sus caderas exageradamente al caminar y yo rodé los ojos, era toda una zorra, solo que no se acostaba con hombres precisamente…

Abrió la puerta y el sol resplandeciente del día me impactó de lleno en el rostro.

Sonreí y me volví hacia la chica que esperaba detrás de nosotros alguna recompensa o algo por el estilo, me estremecí al pensar en el tipo de recompensa que ella quería. Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento nos tenemos que ir. Pero a la próxima no confíes en extraños —le dije verdaderamente apenada.

Sus ojos se encendieron de furia y estuve segura que estaba a punto de golpearme.

— ¡Corre! —me dijo Edward.

Ambos salimos de allí antes de que ella hiciera algo o que avisara a la señora loca que habíamos escapado.

En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del local, nos detuvimos para respirar, ya que la carrera había acelerado nuestras respiraciones.

Cuando mi respiración se normalizo miré a mí alrededor para intentar identificar en donde estábamos, ya que solo habíamos comenzado a correr sin percatarnos de la dirección que tomábamos. El sol veraniego quemaba mis hombros.

Noté la mirada de todos sobre nosotros.

Los hombres y mujeres nos miraban directamente con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Algunas mujeres que caminaban con sus hijos nos miraban enfadadas y les cubrían los ojos a los pequeños que nos miraban curiosos.

Extrañada miré a Edward y entonces comprendí la razón.

Edward aún estaba envuelto en la sábana y yo aún seguía con el conjunto de encaje negro-transparente, las medias de red y las botas largas de tacón negras, ¿es que acaso podía pasar algo peor…?

* * *

><p>Tercer capítulo beteado. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras por sus reviews. Y muchísimas gracias a ti Jo.<p>

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	5. Extraña amistad

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Extraña amistad.<strong>

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral a nuestro alrededor mientras todos nos miraban con la boca abierta y unos minutos después todo estallo en chillidos de emoción.

La gente se comenzó a arremolinar a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Ustedes son los mejores actores porno de la historia! —gritó una chica.

— ¡Son mis ídolos! —chilló otra.

— ¿Podrías autografiar mi trasero? —dijo un chico mirándome entusiasmado, entregándome un plumón permanente color negro.

No estaba segura de que expresión tenía porque Edward comenzó a reírse disimuladamente.

Le propiné un manotazo y lo fulminé con la mirada.

¿Qué era lo gracioso de esto? Todos me confundían con una jodida modelo porno… no sabía si sentirme halagada o indignada, todo era muy extraño, ¿tan difícil era darse cuenta que yo no era una maldita modelo porno?

Bufé.

—Anda Bella, firma el lindo trasero del chico, no quieres que se desilusione, ¿o sí? —preguntó Edward, divertido.

Miré al chico e inevitablemente mi mirada recayó en su trasero, ¡ugh! ¡Qué asco! ¿Era posible tener el trasero tan feo? Al parecer sí. Hice un gesto de desagrado pero la mirada de entusiasmo que iluminaba el rostro del chico me impidió negarme… estaba por firmar su trasero cuando la voz de una persona mayor me interrumpió abruptamente.

Disimuladamente solté un suspiro de alivio.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con una ancianita frente a nosotros, pensé que nos reprendería por el revuelo que estábamos armando… pero perdí todas mis esperanzas cuando noté la forma embelesada en que miraba a Edward.

Ahogué una risa disimulándola con un repentino ataque de tos falsa.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada al notar lo mismo que yo y después desvió su mirada hacia la ancianita, mirándola nerviosamente. Adiviné que en su mente ya estaba maquinando la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Eres mi ídolo muchacho, si te hubiera conocido unos cuantos años antes, no te me habrías escapado —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

¿Acaso esa ancianita estaba coqueteando con Edward?

Esta vez no pude detener la estruendosa carcajada que se escapó de mis labios. La mujer anciana me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca y yo sonreí.

—Lo siento señora —me disculpé—, pero es que usted no sabe la suerte que él habría tenido de estar con usted, es toda una desgracia que no haya sucedido —murmuré con mi mejor gesto de lástima.

La anciana me miró con una sonrisa y después asintió.

—Tienes razón querida, este muchacho se habría ganado la lotería conmigo —dijo examinándome de pies a cabeza—, pero tú eres todo un encanto —continuó, apretando mis mejillas—. Me quedo tranquila con que ustedes estén juntos.

Abrí la boca lista para rebatir sus palabras, pero ella inmediatamente se volvió hacia Edward, mirándolo con adoración.

— ¡Pero vamos, chico! ¡Debes darme tu autógrafo! Mis nietas no van a creer que te vi —exclamó extendiendo un plumón en su dirección.

Edward lo tomó vacilante.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me percaté de que la anciana planeaba levantar su blusa para que Edward firmara su espalda y estuve segura que por un momento el rostro de Edward se tornó de color verde.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando poder evitarme un futuro trauma.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? —pregunto un oficial, examinando la escena frente a él.

Edward estaba blanco como un fantasma, mirando con una mueca la espalda descubierta de la ancianita que esperaba impaciente que la autografiara y estoy segura que mi mueca de asco tampoco le pasó desapercibida al oficial que nos miraba enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Comiencen a caminar! ¡No quiero ver a nadie merodeando por aquí! ¡Todos desaparezcan de mi vista! —ordenó con voz firme.

Unos minutos más tarde el área estaba despejada, solo la ancianita y el chico del trasero seguían a nuestro lado.

El policía los miró con gesto severo.

—He dicho _todos _—dijo mirándolos fijamente y enfatizando la última palabra.

—Ahora ya nadie respeta a los mayores —murmuró la ancianita bufando y alejándose de nuestro lado.

El chico solo me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Cobarde.

Tragué saliva pesadamente cuando noté la forma en que el oficial nos miraba, Edward a mi lado seguía sin reaccionar, dudaba mucho que supiera que estábamos a punto de ser arrestados.

— ¿Porque están esposados? —preguntó el oficial con el ceño fruncido.

—Uh… pues… mi amiga y hermana de él —dije señalando a Edward—, nos esposó porque cree que debemos aprender a llevarnos bien —terminé nerviosamente.

El oficial esbozó una sonrisa divertida y yo contuve un bufido.

¿Por qué a todos les parecía graciosa nuestra situación? ¡No lo era! Y si lo pensaban era porque nunca habían sido esposados a la fuerza.

—Supongo que está bien —dijo el policía con un matiz de diversión en su voz—, solo les advierto que no hagan tanto alboroto —murmuró dándose la vuelta para marcharse—. ¡Oh! Y por cierto… les aconsejo que se pongan algo de ropa —dijo recorriéndonos con la mirada, para después negar divertido—. _Los chicos de ahora _—murmuró.

En cuanto el oficial despareció de mi campo visual solté un suspiro de alivio y me apresuré a salir de ese lugar antes de que la gente se aglomerara a nuestro alrededor otra vez… o eso intenté, ya que una vez más impacte contra el cuerpo de Edward al haber olvidado que estaba esposada.

Gruñí con frustración.

— ¿Edward? —dije, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ella… arrugada… piel… —balbuceó incoherentemente, señalando el lugar por el que se había marchado la ancianita.

Palmeé su brazo en un gesto de comprensión mientras lo miraba con lástima.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le apacigüé—, pero tenemos que irnos Edward, o es posible que regrese —dije, echando una ojeada a mí alrededor y soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando no la encontré cerca.

Pareció que salió de su estado de estupor con mis palabras, ya que, tomándome del brazo, tiro de mí para que comenzara a caminar. Lo seguí sin oponerme, no quería encontrarme otra vez con el chico trasero. Me estremecí solo de recordarlo.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta llegar al departamento de Edward.

Por alguna razón sentía que el extraño acontecimiento que acabábamos de vivir en la plaza había sellado un acuerdo de paz temporal, al menos mientras siguiéramos esposados.

En cuanto llegamos ambos buscamos ropa decente para ponernos.

Tomé una blusa rojo sangre y unos jeans ajustados color negro, después de todo ya no saldríamos el día de hoy, o eso pensé. Ambos seguimos la rutina, dándonos la espalda mutuamente y vistiéndonos.

— ¿Te gustaría salir un rato? —preguntó Edward, vacilante.

Lo miré extrañada. ¿Edward invitándome a salir? Tal vez solo daríamos una vuelta, pero… era Edward.

—Si no quieres está bien, solo era una proposición para distraernos un rato —murmuró rápidamente al no recibir una respuesta inmediata de mi parte.

—No… creo que, sería bueno salir —rebatí, aún aturdida por sus palabras.

—Sé el lugar perfecto al que podemos ir —dijo sonriendo y por un momento me perdí mirándolo, su sonrisa era hermosa… sacudí la cabeza ordenando mis pensamientos, yo no podía pensar que la sonrisa de Edward era hermosa, tal vez aún estaba afectada por lo sucedido hace algunas horas.

Tuvimos que tomar un taxi para poder llegar al misterioso lugar que me quería mostrar Edward.

Cuando bajamos del auto estábamos frente a un casino.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él simplemente se encogió de hombros y me arrastró dentro. Fue fácil entrar, a pesar de que era un lugar con clase nosotros éramos reconocidos por la gran cantidad de dinero que poseían nuestros padres.

La gente dentro del lugar parecía sacada de alguna película de crímenes, con sus trajes caros y posturas perfectas; las mujeres como acompañantes llevando vestidos largos y caros que moldeaban sus figuras, maquillajes y peinados perfectos, al igual que el resto de ellas. Las mesas estaban llenas mientras las apuestas aumentaban y la mirada de concentración en los hombres permanecía fija en el fajo de billetes como meta final.

Edward rápidamente se dirigió a la ruleta y arrojó un fajo grande de billetes… no quise saber la cantidad, estaba segura de que esto nos metería en problemas… pero era para poder arreglar las cosas con Edward y poder llevarnos mejor. Dejó caer los dados con desinterés. La ruleta giraba rápidamente, volviéndose borrosa momentáneamente.

Edward recibió una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio y con una sonrisa lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Vamos Bella —me apremió al ver que no me movía a causa de la sorpresa y depositó los dados entre mis manos.

Lo miré con el terror pintado en mi rostro.

—Edward… no…

—No importa, anda, inténtalo —me animó, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Asentí vacilante y cerrando los ojos lance los dados, rogando internamente por no hacer perder mucho dinero a Edward.

La ruleta giro con desesperante lentitud, mis nervios aumentaban conforme disminuía la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Me giré hacia Edward inmediatamente.

—Lo lamento, yo no quería…

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Has ganado más dinero que yo! —exclamó, interrumpiendo mis disculpas.

Lo miré confundida y después regresé mi mirada a la ruleta, en donde los números indicaban que, efectivamente, había ganado la apuesta.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Sigamos jugando —dije, con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Él sonrió en respuesta, negando ligeramente y otro fajo de billetes fue apostado.

El tiempo se pasó rápido mientras me concentraba en las apuestas y el juego que estaba siendo ejecutado… hasta que un estruendo nos tomó desprevenidos y el ambiente fue roto con las personas corriendo de un lado a otro intentando escapar.

Miré alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Hasta que noté que las personas salían rápidamente por una puerta trasera que estaba prácticamente escondida, cargando las bolsas de dinero que habían logrado ganar…

Edward y yo reaccionamos y tomamos el dinero rápidamente dirigiéndonos a la puerta por la que todos salían, solo quedaban pocas personas dentro del lugar que buscaban desesperadamente alguna salida en el casino, no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía… hasta que sentí que mi mano que estaba esposada con Edward era jalada con brusquedad.

Volví la vista para encontrarme con un hombre de traje negro flanqueado por cuatro hombres más con pistolas en sus manos, fruncí el ceño confundida…

—FBI, están arrestados por apuestas ilegales de dinero —dijo con voz firme, mostrando su placa que verificaba su empleo.

Bufé y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada y él me miró con gesto de disculpa.

Genial… más problemas.

* * *

><p>Cuarto capítulo beteado... agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Jo por ayudarme con los capítulos y a ustedes que dejan sus reviews y siguen el fic. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo pronto.<p>

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	6. Jacob Minúsculo Black

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Jacob <strong>_**Minúsculo **_**Black**

Mantuve mi mirada acusadora sobre Edward.

Hasta que en su rostro comenzó a formarse una gran sonrisa. Tenía una idea. Me estremecí. Las ideas de Edward no eran muy buenas y siempre me implicaban a mí haciendo el ridículo.

Salí de mi letargo cuando sentí que golpeaba ligeramente mi brazo, llamando mi atención. Cuando volví mi mirada hacia él, con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al oficial a cargo de nosotros que llenaba el papeleo necesario para ingresarnos dentro de nuestra celda.

¿Seducirlo? ¿A un oficial viejo y gordo? ¿No era eso ilegal?

Edward suspiró con impaciencia y me empujó ligeramente hacia adelante, alentándome a seguir el plan para salir de aquí.

Bufé.

Resignada me acerqué al oficial. Haría todo por evitar ir a esa sucia y maloliente celda.

Me recargué en el escritorio a su lado casualmente y lo miré pestañeando como una posesa, eso siempre funcionaba en las películas, ¿no?

Me miró fijamente durante unos minutos.

— ¿Te sientes bien, niña?

Asentí sonriendo. Su mirada irritada sobre mí me alertó que el plan no estaba funcionando.

—Entonces, ¿le pasa algo a tu ojo? ¿Tienes un tic o algo parecido? —preguntó confundido.

Reprimí una mirada que demostrara lo ofendida que me sentía por sus conjeturas.

—No —respondí tajante.

— ¡Ah! Menos mal —susurró, volviendo la vista a los papeles frente a él.

Le di la espalda indignada.

Edward luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo se sacudía constantemente delatando sus vanos intentos. Se recompuso rápidamente al ver mi expresión.

_"Sigue intentando"_ articuló con los labios.

Me lamenté internamente al saber que era la única opción que teníamos para salir.

—Entren a la celda —ordenó el oficial en ese momento.

Indicó el lugar en donde otro oficial ya esperaba, listo para cerrar con llave en cuanto estuviéramos dentro.

Meneé las caderas al caminar en mi último intento por ser libre. Edward caminaba frente a mí, ajeno al show que estaba dando, agradecí ese hecho.

—Jovencita —escuché la voz fuerte del oficial detrás de mí.

Detuve mis pasos, al igual que Edward, esperanzada porque mi vergonzoso intento por salir hubiera funcionado.

—Deje de caminar de ese modo —continuó—, puede caerse, esto no es un juego, parece un pingüino cojo —me reprendió enojado.

Resoplé con fuerza y me crucé de brazos, fulminando al policía con la mirada; después, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, entré a la celda, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Edward, que había escuchado solo una parte de las palabras del oficial, tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios.

El segundo oficial cerró la celda con llave y después regresó perezosamente a su puesto en la entrada de la comisaría, rascó su trasero y bostezó. Fruncí la nariz con asco. Edward miró a nuestro alrededor, ideando otra forma de salir, unos minutos más tarde regresó su mirada hacia mí.

—Bueno… ya que probamos que no eres buena seduciendo _hombres _—dijo enfatizando la última palabra, recordándome que si había funcionado con la pelirroja del local porno.

—No me provoques Cullen —gruñí enfadada, interrumpiéndolo.

Levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

¡Pero vamos! ¡Que no era mi culpa que ese oficial decidiera mantener abstinencia sexual!

— ¡Tranquila! Después de todo el arte de la seducción no es lo tuyo… al menos, no en hombres…

—Cullen… —advertí, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo y después suspiró intentando serenarse— aun así, tengo un plan para salir de aquí.

Y aquí vamos otra vez…

Uno. Dos.

Empuja.

Uno. Dos.

Empuja.

Gemí de dolor cuando sentí que empujó con demasiada fuerza.

—Con más cuidado —gruñí.

—Lo siento.

—No debí comer esos pastelitos —me lamenté.

—No, no debiste —me dio la razón Edward, con voz jadeante.

Gruñí otra vez.

Y aquí estaba yo. Edward y sus grandes ideas. Intentábamos escapar por la ventana que estaba unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, pero gracias a mi baja estatura yo debía salir primero. Para que de ese modo Edward pudiera ayudarme a alcanzar la ventana… era una idea brillante… hasta que mis caderas quedaron atascadas.

Ahora Edward intentaba ayudarme a salir antes del amanecer o el plan se iría a la basura.

De algún modo esto me parecía casi predecible… empezaba a acostumbrarme a que cosas como estas me pasaran, después de todo, estando con Edward… todo podía pasar, ¿acaso no había ya suficientes pruebas de ello?

— ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!

Escuché unos pesados pasos acercarse.

—Mierda —soltó Edward por lo bajo.

— ¿Dónde está tu compañera de celda, chico? —escuché a la voz del oficial preguntar.

— ¡Oh! Ella… ¡está en el baño! —contestó Edward apresuradamente.

— ¿Y qué es eso detrás de ti?

— ¿Esto? —sentí una palmaditas en mi trasero—. Uh… pues… al parecer sellaron la ventana, solo mire esta cosa.

Un tenso silencio inundó la estancia por unos minutos.

—Más te vale que sea cierto, niño —murmuró el oficial con voz contenida.

Y una vez más escuché sus pasos ruidosos y estrepitosos cuando se marchó para verificar que Edward no estuviera mintiendo.

Sentí a Edward quedarse congelado, con su mano aún sobre mi trasero, me removí para quitármela de encima, acto seguido sentí a Edward reaccionar y empujar mi trasero con fuerza.

— ¡Apresúrate! —murmuró Edward alterado—. Soy muy joven para morir.

Lo ayudé ejerciendo fuerza con mis brazos para intentar apurar el proceso y poder salir más rápido, no había demasiados progresos.

—Me encerrarán toda mi vida —lloriqueó Edward, al ver que nuestros intentos por sacarme eran vanos.

—Cierra la boca Cullen. Me pones nerviosa, pareces una niñita asustada —gruñí, enojada.

Y por algún milagro, con un último empujón y esfuerzo de mi parte, logré ser libre. Solté un profundo suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Ese niño! ¡Ya verá! Esto no se va a quedar así… —escuché que decía una enfadada voz acompañada por unos ahora conocidos pasos.

Al parecer el policía ya había descubierto nuestro complot.

Comencé a temblar.

¡Íbamos a morir! ¡Me quedaría en esta apestosa celda hasta que tuviera canas! ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora no podría ponerme siliconas! ¡Y nunca tendría un orgasmo! ¡Jamás violaría a Matt Bomer como tenía planeado — ¿a quién le importaban sus preferencias sexuales?—! ¡Ni le reclamaría a Renée que tuve pesadillas dos meses por verla con bikini! Todo un trauma en mi vida…

—Muévete —me urgió Edward que estaba luchando por salir por la ventana.

Reaccioné y lo ayudé a salir jalando de su brazo.

Casi me sentí mareada a causa del alivio que sentí al ver que había logrado salir antes de que el policía llegara a la celda.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo! —instó Edward.

Corrimos hacia una esquina de la cárcel que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia, en donde era fácil salir, ya que la pared de la barda que nos impedía salir al mundo exterior estaba demasiado deteriorada y era fácil escalarla.

Lo hicimos en tiempo record y solo unos segundos más tarde estábamos fuera de la cárcel.

Reconocí la calle al instante, había estado cerca de aquí muchas veces.

—Estamos demasiado lejos de nuestros departamentos —dijo Edward con la respiración entrecortada, a causa de nuestra carrera.

—Ven, sé a dónde podemos ir —dije tirando de él.

Me siguió sin poner resistencia, aunque no creo que haya tenido otra opción. Pasamos las ya conocidas calles por las que yo constantemente caminaba, y que casi un mes no pisaba, sonreí al ver el familiar edificio color ladrillo, que se dividía en compartimentos interiormente, su altura suficiente para la capacidad de once pisos.

Entré con Edward a mi lado, mirando todo con curiosidad y lanzándome miradas constantemente, tal vez se preguntaba por qué estas calles me ponían de repentino buen humor, creo que no había dejado de sonreír desde que había reconocido las calles en las que estábamos.

—Vamos al departamento de mi novio, Jacob Black —expliqué, intentando evadir su mirada inquisitiva.

Presioné el botón para poder tomar el elevador.

La comprensión apareció en su rostro, que repentinamente se ensombreció y después de asentir en mi dirección se mantuvo en silencio, evitando mirarme.

El elevador se abrió y las personas bajaron, nos tocaba ir a Edward y a mí solos en él.

Sentí como la incomodidad inundaba el ambiente, aunque hace solo 24 horas yo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sensación con Edward, ahora me parecía un recuerdo muy lejano e incomprensiblemente me preocupó que Edward se hubiese enojado conmigo, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en este tiempo juntos, realmente lo comenzaba a considerar un amigo.

—No te preocupes Edward. Mi prima vive en el departamento de enfrente, te la puedo presentar, su nombre es Leah Clearwater y creo que se podrían llevar bien —dije sugerentemente acompañado de un movimiento sugestivo de cejas.

Edward sonrió forzadamente y asintió, pero después volvió a su estado de mutismo, ignorándome y evitándome el resto del camino al departamento de Jacob. El aire se sintió tenso entre nosotros y podía apostar que se escucharía el caer de un alfiler en ese momento.

Suspiré.

El elevador se detuvo en el sexto piso y ambos bajamos.

Todo el pasillo me llenaba de una placentera sensación de familiaridad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Sonreí para mí y seguí caminando; Edward me seguía en silencio, con la mirada baja y evitándome aún, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Vislumbré la puerta del departamento de Jacob y el de Leah que estaba justo frente al de mi novio. Contuve la respiración cuando bajos gemidos resonaron abiertamente a través de las delgadas paredes de los apartamentos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Tomé la llave que Jacob me había dado, siempre la llevaba conmigo.

Coloqué la llave en la hendidura y le di la vuelta, escuchando el silencioso _click _al abrir la puerta. El volumen de los gemidos aumentó —si es que era posible—, un par de respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban entre sí.

Solo tuve que dar unos cuantos pasos para poder encontrar la procedencia.

Jacob estaba acostado en el sofá con Leah montándolo, sus grandes manos estaban en las caderas de mi prima que subía y bajaba salvajemente sobre él.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza los hizo reaccionar y ambos volvieron la mirada, me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta que había sido yo la que había cerrado la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para llamar su atención.

Jacob se levantó rápidamente tirando a Leah con un golpe sordo en el proceso.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro.

Mi llanto aumento cuando la sábana que cubría las partes íntimas de Jacob cayó a sus pies y su diminutamente minúsculo miembro quedó a mi vista, _¡no puedo creer que haya perdido mi tiempo con él y su microscópico miembro!_ Me lamenté mentalmente.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Jacob estaba en el suelo con posiblemente la nariz rota y Edward estaba erguido en toda su altura frente a él con la mano cerrada en puño, su otra mano me sostenía de la cadera. Casi no noté el tirón incómodo de las esposas.

Mi llanto se detuvo unos segundos, pero solo bastó una mirada al pequeñísimo miembro de Jacob para volver a llorar desconsoladamente, _¡qué pérdida de tiempo!_ Lloriqueé en mi mente.

Creo que ahora que no tenía razones para estar en Inglaterra podía pedirle a Edward que saliéramos a buscar a Alice. Comenzaba un viaje muy largo que prometía demasiados problemas… pero me arriesgaría, después de todo… ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

><p>¡Capítulo quinto re-publicado! Gracias de nuevo Jo por el apoyo de siempre y a todas las lectoras por sus reviews. ¡Nos vamos acercando a los <em>verdaderos <em>nuevos capítulos! Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic.

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	7. Emmett McCarty

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ _Jo Beta Ffad__

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Emmett McCarty<strong>

—Bella, por favor. Escúchame. Tú no entiendes… esto… no es… yo te prometo que te daré el mejor orgasmo… lo de Leah no fue… solo practicaba…

Ignoré deliberadamente las suplicas de Jacob, ¿él darme el mejor orgasmo? No… ¿él darme _un _orgasmo? Bufé con incredulidad y evité mirar su pobre anatomía, no quería romper a llorar de nuevo.

Miré por primera vez a Leah que estaba sobre el sofá sosteniendo con fuerza la sábana a su alrededor y de ese modo cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Gruñí. Elevando mi rostro y lanzándole dagas con los ojos cuando la perra se atrevió a desafiarme con la mirada.

Aparté la mirada y me sostuve con fuerza de la camisa de Edward obteniendo de ese modo su absoluta atención, lo miré suplicante y el con una última mirada a Jacob me arrastró fuera de ese apartamento.

El silencio se apoderó del pequeño elevador.

Aún me costaba entender que era lo que me había hecho permanecer al lado de Jacob durante tanto tiempo, es decir, he ahí por qué nunca tuve un orgasmo, con lo microscópico que era su miembro apenas lo sentía dentro de mí, supongo que el amor vuelve idiota a la gente.

Me obligué a apartar esos pensamientos y dejar de lamentarme, ahora debía seguir con mi plan de largarme de Inglaterra e ir en busca de Alice para ser libre y desahogarme con mis vacaciones en soledad. No necesitaba la evidente lástima que ahora seguramente Edward sentía por mí. Me las arreglaría sola.

—Edward, podemos ir de viaje a buscar a Alice —sugerí, una vez que bajamos del elevador.

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, sospesando a fondo mi idea y después una máscara de indiferencia cubrió sus facciones.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —murmuró con voz inexpresiva.

Asentí y seguí caminando.

Mantuve mi paso con Edward a mi lado hasta que escuché las sirenas de una patrulla cerca de nosotros y la voz de una mujer gritando como loca. Me tensé y volví la mirada.

La mujer loca que nos había metido al local porno corría gritando a todo pulmón en dirección nuestra y un poco más adelante había una patrulla con el oficial gordo que no había logrado seducir. Estoy segura que el color abandono la piel de mi cuerpo, ya que Edward volvió la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, casi estuve segura de que escuché murmurar a Edward: _No jodan. _Bajo su aliento.

¿Acaso todos habían confabulado en nuestra contra? Solo faltaba que Jacob apareciera por la calle corriendo desnudo con su pene miniatura al aire suplicándome que lo escuchara.

Casi me abofeteé por pensar eso cuando minutos después vi a Jacob corriendo detrás de la mujer que nos perseguía agitando los brazos como desquiciada y con Leah persiguiendo a Jacob, supuse que quería detenerlo e internamente recé porque lograra convencerlo de volver a su departamento. Mi rostro se tornó color escarlata al ver el show que estábamos montando en la calle.

El repentino tirón de Edward me sacó de mi trance y no tuvo que decir nada para que ambos saliéramos corriendo.

Aún los escuchaba a todos corriendo detrás de nosotros y también el jodido sonido de las sirenas, para nuestra suerte había demasiado tráfico, suspiré un poco más aliviada, un punto a nuestro favor.

Mi mente logró captar algunas frases entre todo el griterío de esos desquiciados.

"_¡Vamos Bella! ¡Regresa conmigo! ¡Te amo, lo de Leah solo fue una práctica! ¡Ya sabes lo tonta que es tu prima!" _

"_¡Vuelvan! ¡Son mis mejores actores porno! ¡No crean que los dejaré ir tan fácil!"_

Me estremecí al pensar en la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos lograra alcanzarnos, ¡sería nuestro fin! Edward se escabulló entre un grupo de personas y logramos entrar a un centro comercial. Había demasiada gente y rápidamente logramos perderlos de vista.

Suspiré.

Edward me miró unos minutos y después expulsó todo el aire de golpe, intentando regular su respiración.

—Tal vez si sea mejor que salgamos de este país y busquemos a Alice cuanto antes —murmuró Edward con voz jadeante.

Finalmente y por alguna extraña razón… Edward y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

Empaqué toda la ropa que Alice había mandado hacer _especialmente _para Edward y para mí en un par de maletas. Al menos Alice había tenido la _bondad_ de preocuparse por nuestra ropa estando esposados, aunque tampoco creo que haya sido un sacrificio para ella. Nuestros departamentos estaban llenos con montones de ropas que Alice había mandado hacer especialmente para nuestra singular situación.

Edward llamaba frenéticamente a diferentes aerolíneas intentando conseguir dos pasajes a Hawái, algo me decía que no encontraríamos a Alice en ese lugar. Ella nos conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que iríamos a buscarla y decirnos el lugar al que realmente no sería muy inteligente de su parte.

Pero tal vez me equivocaba con mis suposiciones, así que iríamos a Hawái a buscarla y si no la encontrábamos, buscaríamos en todos los posibles lugares a los que Alice pudo haber ido.

Resoplé.

Mierda. Como odiaba a Alice en este momento.

—Salimos en un par de horas —anunció Edward cortando la llamada y depositando su celular en la mesita de noche.

Asentí.

—Están listas las maletas —susurré, evitando su mirada.

Nuestra relación era extraña. Un segundo estábamos felices y al siguiente no podíamos mirarnos a la cara, es decir, Edward había estado bien conmigo después de lo sucedido en la plaza y cuando habíamos sido arrestados, pero en cuanto mencioné a Jacob y después, cuando le dije que debíamos buscar a Alice, me había tratado tan indiferente como siempre.

¡¿Quién mierda entiende a los hombres?! ¿No era Edward el que estaba desesperado porque Alice nos quitara las malditas esposas? ¿Ahora cuál era su jodido problema?

Repentinamente un calorcito inundó mi cuerpo, mi visión se pintó de un espeso rojo y mis manos se cerraron en puños; estaba enojada con Edward por creer tener el derecho de hablarme y después enfadarse conmigo por nada.

Tomé mi maleta y de un tirón logré que Edward me siguiera. Abajo, el taxi nos esperaba para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

Evité la mirada de Edward y lo ignoré. Fulminé a las personas que nos lanzaban miradas curiosas al ver las esposas rodeando nuestras muñecas y manteniéndonos unidos.

Cuando el avión estaba por despegar cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir y no tardé mucho en hundirme en el mundo de los sueños. Desperté cuando sentí el sol golpeando mi rostro, arrugué la nariz deseando que alguien cerrara la maldita cortina.

—Despierta Bella —murmuró alguien en mi oído.

Levanté mi mano y le propiné un manotazo a quien sea que se haya atrevido a molestarme en mis horas de sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos encontré a Edward quejándose y cubriendo sus partes nobles. Me sonrojé. Bueno, eso le pasaba por despertarme.

—Golpeas fuerte —jadeó.

Resoplé.

—Deja de quejarte. Mira el lado bueno, pronto te vas a deshacer de mí.

Sus ojos se opacaron y un sentimiento que no supe identificar cruzó por sus ojos, después se mantuvo impasible y sonrió con desdén.

—Tienes razón, muero por deshacerme de ti. —Su voz contenía el timbre arrogante que tan bien conocía—. El avión aterrizo, vamos.

Tomamos nuestras maletas. Sonreí cuando en las puertas del aeropuerto vi a un gran hombre con una faldita hawaiana y un par de cocos como vestimenta; sus brazos y su torso mostraban las horas que posiblemente pasaba a diario en el gimnasio, su cabello era oscuro y rizado y sus ojos de un vivaz color miel.

Simulaba que tocaba un bongo —el sonido era alarmantemente horrible— y sonreía amistosamente a los recién llegados dándoles la bienvenida mientras mecía sus caderas horizontalmente provocando que su faldita hawaiana se moviera igual que las películas.

Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente, después se acercó a nosotros y tomó mi mano depositando un beso en ella.

Escuché a Edward bufar bajo su aliento.

—Dígame señorita, ¿va a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó con aire seductor.

Sonreí.

—No, en realidad no. Busco a mi amiga, pero no estoy segura de que se encuentre aquí

Frunció el ceño y acarició su barbilla pensativamente.

—Podemos pedir información de los turistas.

Casi suspiré con alivio, este chico se iría al cielo después de esto.

—Claro, muchas gracias.

Me di la vuelta, pero antes de poder seguir caminando sentí su mano sosteniéndome del antebrazo e impidiéndome seguir caminando. Me volví y lo miré desconcertada. Su mirada apreciativa me hizo ruborizar de una manera que estaba segura nunca haberme sonrojado.

Esperaba que no fuera ningún otro loco.

—Podría acompañarlos, si quieres —dijo tímidamente.

Vacilé, sospesando mis opciones; finalmente decidí que correr el riesgo no sería un problema, después de todo incluso comenzaba acostumbrarme a las personas delirantes.

—Claro. Por cierto mi nombre es Bella y él, es Edward —contesté, extendiendo mi mano.

—Emmett McCarty: la perdición de las chicas —dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Le devolví una sonrisa que esperaba fuera coqueta. Si ya no estaba con Jacob no veía ningún problema con coquetear con alguien más y menos si era alguien como Emmett.

— ¿Enloqueciste acaso? No podemos dejar que venga con nosotros, ¡ni siquiera lo conocemos! —bramó Edward, furioso.

Ignoré sus palabras y me dediqué a hablar con Emmett, era un gran chico y en realidad me agradaba. Cuando Edward se percató de que Emmett no se separaba de mí, se dio por vencido y aceptó que nos acompañara.

Estuvimos frente a un inmenso edificio en unos minutos, Emmett se encargaría de todo mientras Edward y yo lo esperábamos en la sala de espera.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde Emmett apareció frente a nosotros sonriendo apesadumbrado.

—No hay ninguna Alice Cullen registrada en Hawái —dijo Emmett, confirmando mis sospechas.

Era obvio que Alice no estaría aquí, de ser así no nos habría dicho al lugar que viajaba. ¡Genial! Ahora debíamos buscar a Alice por todo el mundo. Mentalmente tracé una lista de todos los lugares a los que Alice quería ir, y era una lista realmente larga:

_Paris  
>Roma<br>México  
>Japón<br>España_

Y la lista sigue… considerando que ya estábamos en América pensé que lo mejor era viajar a México primero, pero antes, ya que estábamos en Hawái debíamos disfrutar un poco.

— ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarnos la belleza de Hawái, Emmett? —le pregunté y un brillo iluminó sus ojos rápidamente.

— ¡Eso sería fabuloso! —gritó entusiasmado—. Conocerán Hawái en toda la extensión de la palabra —aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

— ¡Otro sweet lalinali! —grité, levantando mi vaso vacío.

—Sweet _leilani_ para la señorita —dijo el mesero, depositando un nuevo vaso con la bebida en la mesa y enfatizando el nombre de la bebida.

Lo miré enfadada y resoplé.

— ¡No te atrevas a corregirme, idiota! —grité, lanzándole el vaso a la cabeza.

Para mi mala suerte el alcohol que corría por mis venas empeoraba mi puntería así que el vaso paso volando a su lado hasta que impactó con la pared haciéndose añicos.

Bufé. Mala suerte.

— ¿Edward?

Lo sacudí un poco con mi mano, parecía que estaba muerto. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre la mesa mientras que lo otra colgaba lánguidamente y creo que ni siquiera respiraba. Joder. Ahora tenía que cargar con un muerto, ¡lo que me faltaba! Un ronquido rompió mis pensamientos y suspiré aliviada.

Miré a Emmett que aún estaba algo consiente. Quería hacer algo que marcara mi vida. Algo que me hiciera recordar esta noche por siempre.

— ¡Emmett! —aullé.

Me miró y sonrió un poco, casi se cae cuando intentó ponerse de pie, al parecer yo era la más sobria de los tres.

Después de lograr que Edward y Emmett caminaran en línea recta… sonreí caminando hacia el lugar que marcaría mi recuerdo en Hawái. Tuve una extraña sensación de _deja vú _pero inmediatamente la ignoré, es decir, no es como si me emborrachara e hiciera tonterías todo el tiempo.

La mujer nos sonrió amistosamente cuando cruzamos la puerta, todo fue como un borrón, mi mente comenzaba a caer en el sopor del alcohol, así que no lograba captar lo que sucedía, al menos hasta que sentí algo filoso atravesar mi piel.

Grité y todo el alcohol abandono mi cuerpo, dejándome totalmente sobria, al igual que Emmett y Edward que miraban desconcertados a su alrededor.

En definitiva mi próxima parada era en un centro de ayuda para Alcohólicos Anónimos. Me prometí.

Cuando el sopor huyó de mi cuerpo y la sobriedad inundó mi mente confusa —aclarando de ese modo mis pensamientos— logré examinar mí alrededor.

Estaba recostada sobre una camilla, mi cuerpo flácido, cubierto por una bata horrible color azul celeste. Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba haberme cambiado y mucho menos haberme recostado en una camilla.

Cuando levanté la mirada continuando con mi examen la sangre se heló en mi cuerpo y comencé a hiperventilar, casi sentí que mi corazón se quería escapar de mi pecho.

Una mujer de bata blanca sostenía un bisturí en alto sobre mi cuerpo inerte, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por una luz que se fijaba directamente en mis costillas, juro que casi pude ver los jodidos relámpagos detrás de ella completando la escena de una maldita película de terror barata.

Cuando me encontré con la mirada de Emmett y Edward, noté que sus rostros tenían una mueca de pánico tatuada.

Me alejé de la loca del bisturí buscando refugio al lado de Edward que estaba en la camilla a mi lado —ya que las esposas nos impedían separarnos— pero ambos caímos al suelo por mi rápido movimiento.

No sentía mis piernas y el terror inundó mi cuerpo. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando al mirar hacia abajo noté mis piernas intactas, ¿entonces por qué no las sentía?

Temblé, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Porque estamos aquí? —balbuceé, aterrada por su respuesta.

La mujer frunció el ceño, casi con confusión.

—Ustedes vinieron a donar sus riñones.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo noté a Emmett ponerse verde y cubrir su boca, por un momento pensé que vomitaría. Por el contrario Edward estaba tan blanco como la cal y sus ojos entornados.

Por mi parte estaba segura que mi expresión era una mezcla de las que demostraban los dos en este momento. Es decir, no tengo nada en contra de donar, siempre que esté en mis cinco sentidos, además… amaba demasiado mi riñón.

Me arrastré hacia la puerta de la salida como pude en un desesperado intento por salvar mi riñón. Joder. Extrañaría mi riñón.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando Emmett me tomó entre sus brazos levantándome y ayudando a un Edward tambaleante que parecía también tener problemas para moverse.

— ¡Esperen, no pueden irse! —gritó la mujer cuando salimos corriendo—. Los chicos esposados tienen anestesia. ¡Se pasara dentro de 48 horas! ¡No podrán caminar hasta entonces!

_Me arrastraré si es necesario,_ pensé.

Cuando comprendió que ignoraríamos sus advertencias salió corriendo detrás de nosotros. Chillé de miedo; el bisturí aún estaba en su mano, me pregunté si no se había percatado de ello, pero por si las dudas le grité a Emmett que apresurara el paso.

Imaginé que la mujer aparecería frente a nosotros y nos gritaría algo como:

"—_Prepárate para perder tu riñón —una pausa dramática—, ¡para siempre!_

— _¡Nooooo!— gritaría mientras la mujer reiría maléficamente frente a mí."_

O algún cliché parecido de alguna película de terror.

Me estremecí. Aun no quería morir… ni perder mi riñón. A nuestro lado Edward era llevado a rastras por las esposas que nos impedían separarnos demasiado mientras se trasladaba como podía a la salida. Moriremos. ¡Qué jodida era la vida! ¡No era tan mala como para merecer morir de esta forma! No había hecho mi buena obra del día, sí, debía ser eso. Me prometí a mí misma que si salía de esto ayudaría a la humanidad y encontraría una cura para la maldad humana.

Solté un chillido cuando la enfermera diabólica saltó frente a nosotros con el bisturí sostenido firmemente en su mano derecha. Rió malévolamente y nos miró con los ojos entornados. ¡Y yo que creía haber visto todo tipo de cosas en este mundo!

Emmett detuvo sus pasos y una mirada de determinación brilló en sus pupilas. Me depositó en el suelo y noqueó a la enfermera que exhaló bruscamente el aire ante el peso del enorme Emmett.

Entorné los ojos.

¡Qué manera tan efectiva para escapar! Debía pedirle a ese mastodonte que me enseñara a hacer eso si quería sobrevivir con vida este viaje. Los tres suspiramos con alivio al verla medio abrumada, nos daría tiempo suficiente para escapar.

— ¡No los dejaré escapar tan fácilmente! ¡Firmaron un contrato! ¡Los encontraré! —advirtió en un grito, por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder alcanzarnos.

¡Qué loca! Ignoramos sus palabras, después de todo… ¿qué tan ciertas podían llegar a ser? No es como si nos fuera a perseguir en nuestro viaje por todo el mundo.

Bufé y Edward a mi lado me imitó.

48 jodidas horas. ¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer mientras tanto? ¿Mirar el techo frente nosotros como habíamos hecho hasta ahora? Mierda. Además de esposada ahora no podía moverme. Estúpida anestesia.

Emmett salió silbando del cuarto de baño.

Nos miró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¡Una gran aventura la de anoche! Sabía que unirme a ustedes sería la experiencia de mi vida —dijo con jovialidad.

Gruñí, maldito suertudo. ¿Porque no le habían aplicado la anestesia a él antes? El karma es una mierda.

Tomó lugar en un reducido espacio a mi lado en la cama individual. Se acercó a mi rostro y me obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado en un día con Emmett, por alguna extraña razón el me coqueteaba e insinuaba una que mantuviéramos una relación, Edward le gruñía alegando que no soportaba sus niñerías y yo bufaba ignorando al par de idiotas que lamentablemente eran mi única compañía en este viaje.

Se acercó a mi rostro con sus ojos fijos en los míos —la tensión sexual entre nosotros parecía elevarse con las horas que pasábamos juntos—, pidiendo mi permiso para poder besarme. Mi mirada expectante fue suficiente incentivo para que acercara más su rostro. Cerré los ojos esperando el contacto pero en cambio un tirón de mi mano izquierda y la fuerza de la gravedad me llevaron a un cuerpo cálido y sorprendentemente duro.

Jadeé por aire.

¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Miré hacia arriba como pude y Emmett aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus labios buscando mi boca hasta que finalmente cayó sobre la cama en medio de la búsqueda. Rodé los ojos. Regresé mi vista a Edward debajo de mí y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Quién mierda se creía para impedir que me besara con Emmett?

Cullen podía joderse y después besar mi trasero.

Evitó mi mirada y la piel de su rostro enrojeció. Guay. No sabía que podíamos sonrojarnos mientras estábamos anestesiados. Me abofeteé mentalmente por mis pensamientos estúpidos.

Emmett levantó la cabeza desconcertado hasta que nos encontró en el suelo. Joder Emmett, muévete y sácame de encima del idiota de Cullen. Me tomó entre sus fornidos y musculosos brazos, suspiré en respuesta a la suavidad de sus movimientos, enamorarme de Emmett no sería tan difícil como pensaba. Me levantó lo suficiente para sentir un tirón de las esposas —ya que Edward aún permanecía en el suelo— y como la gravedad me llevaba hacia abajo de nuevo con mi rostro impactando contra en el frío linóleo.

Joder, suerte que estaba anestesiada o habría dolido hasta la mierda. Rectifico, Emmett no entendería el significado de suave ni delicado aunque un autobús se impactara contra mi cuerpo.

Levantó mi cabeza y miró mi rostro unos minutos.

— ¡Wow! Bella, tu rostro esta rojo, ¡creí que eso no era posible cuando estabas anestesiado! —exclamó con sorpresa.

Rodé los ojos.

Ambos nos distrajimos cuando el estúpido capítulo de Bob Esponja fue abruptamente cortado para un reporte del noticiero.

"_Interrumpimos este interesante programa con una noticia de última hora…"_

Bufé con incredulidad, era lo típico que pronunciaban en una película barata. Mierda, era mi capítulo favorito.

Regresé mi atención al televisor cuando nombraron a los padres de Edward y a los míos.

"…_los Cullen y Swan no parecían muy felices al enterarse de lo recién ocurrido._

—_No sabemos nada respecto a esto, pero hablaremos con ellos lo antes posible para arreglar este mal entendido —declaró Charlie con semblante serio._

— _¿Usted tiene algo que decir al respecto señor Cullen? —preguntó el entrevistador._

—_Creo que nuestros hijos aprenderán las consecuencias, podrían desaparecer su circo ahora. Se los agradeceríamos —replicó con voz dura. La mirada fría en su rostro demandaba obediencia._

_Tal parece que los pequeños herederos de las empresas Cullen&Swan Inc. deben aprender a no armar escándalos o la buena fama que han construido sus padres se vendrá abajo…"_

Después de la entrevista a nuestros padres fuera de las empresas familiares, el video de lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde se reprodujo en el televisor.

Me pude ver al lado de Cullen corriendo como desquiciados y con una tropa de locos detrás de nosotros, entre ellos Jacob desnudo en todo su esplendor, la loca que gritaba con el lubricante en su mano derecha mientras lo agitaba salvajemente para llamar nuestra atención. Parecía una caravana.

Tragué pesado. Charlie y Reneé no estarían felices con eso. Mucho menos considerando que se hizo público y ellos siempre mantenían las apariencias de familia perfecta con el fin de conservar la empresa en lo alto.

Supe que Edward estaba también en problemas cuando su piel se puso pálida como la cal. En el reportaje Carlisle no se veía nada feliz, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

Nuestros celulares comenzaron a tintinear dos minutos más tarde, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Me estremecí, estábamos en problemas y ni siquiera podíamos movernos por la estúpida anestesia.

Emmett permanecía con los ojos desorbitados mirando a la nada. Unos momentos después nos miró.

—Tal parece que debemos escapar lo antes posible, ¿uh?

Emmett tomó las maletas y se las entregó al botones que esperaba afuera de la habitación del hotel. Se llevó las maletas y desapareció de nuestro campo de visión. Emmett tomó el sombrero y recogió mi cabello de modo que no se viera lo largo que era, me colocó unos lentes de sol y por último para completar su _excelente disfraz _pegó un bigote falso sobre mis labios.

Gruñí, en cuanto pudiera moverme golpearía a Emmett.

El bigote falso hacía cosquillas en mi nariz. Por suerte, no había sido tan malo como el disfraz de Edward.

Su cabello era completamente cubierto por un gorrito, lentes de sol y una cobija mientras Emmett lo recostaba sobre una carreola. Por supuesto que Emmett no podría cargarnos a ambos, sin importar todo el tiempo en el gimnasio que él pasara. Pero maldición, solo a Emmett se le ocurriría llevar a Edward en una carreola y hacerlo pasar por un bebé, ¿de dónde diablos había sacado esta estúpida idea de todos modos?

Si no es porque la anestesia mantenía inmovilizados mis músculos, sé que estaría llorando de la risa. Casi sentí lastima por Edward, casi.

De ese modo terminamos en el aeropuerto: con Emmett cargándome entre su musculoso y grueso brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho empujaba la carreola en la que iba Edward, ya que no lo podía mantener demasiado lejos a causa de las esposas que nos mantenían unidos y tantos problemas nos había ocasionado.

Podía ver a la gente lanzándonos miradas con lo extraño de la escena.

Yo con mi bigote, los lentes de sol que casi cubrían mi rostro de lo grandes que eran, y el sombrero tipo Bruno Mars. Edward con sus gigantes lentes de sol —al igual que yo— un gorrito tejido de color verde pasto y la gran cobija cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Por ultimo Emmett caminando animadamente y silbando con jovialidad, sin el menor atisbo de nerviosismo o preocupación por la imagen que dábamos.

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que viajar con Emmett a cargo de todo era una buena idea?

Estábamos oficialmente jodidos.

* * *

><p>Último capítulo re-publicado. A partir de aquí iniciamos con los nuevos capítulos. Ténganme paciencia, ahora que no los tengo escritos tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero lo haré. Que bueno que les gustó a las nuevas lectoras y a las que ya estaban aquí: <em>¡Esposados está <strong>Oficialmente<strong> de regreso!_

Gracias por todos sus hermsos reviews y a mi Beta Jo por ser tan benditamente paciente conmigo (aunque sé que a veces ella quisiera vivir cerca para estrangularme por tardar tanto en enviarle los capis).

Las ama...

Alessa*~


End file.
